dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:King Cold
His head is not blue like Coolers. As you can see in the first picture of the article it's teal/green. Every time I fix it, it changes back. :Because it's not green. It's moreso blue than green. - 14:21, 11 June 2009 (UTC) King Cold's Power? I'm confused what transformation/s of Frieza and Cooler is King Cold stronger than? And if you say Frieza's Final Form at what percentage of power than?Rhm 89 12:17, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I believe that King Cold is stronger than Frieza and Cooler's 4th forms inculding Frieza's 100%. I'd place his power just over that of Frieza's 100%. (Nubescout 18:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC)) :You would? :O 12:42, April 9, 2010 (UTC) In Budokai Tenkaichi 3 it says in King Cold's biography that "Officially, King Cold is stronger than both of his sons but is underestimated from the cowardly impression shown in the anime." (Nubescout 12:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC)) :Wow that's interesting, nice catch 13:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Indeed it says. However, I think we all know how many contradictions the biographies in BT games have already made. Who can say with 100 % certainty that this is not one? Nevertheless, I'm inclined to agree with Nubescout. 13:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Same here. I think one of the Z-fighters on Earth at the time of the arrival of Frieza and Cold states that there are two power levels coming, one being Frieza's, and the other being greater than Frieza's. As for Cooler I guess going with BT makes sense. 16:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) if it says hes stronger than his sons in bt3 i agree. personally, i dont think hes very strong as trunks killed him without breaking a sweat. if cold was strong as it says, he wud not of gone down so easily. 19:35, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Trunks also killed Mecha Frieza who was said to have exceeded his limits so it'd mean that he's stronger than 100% Frieza. If you consider 100% Frieza and SS Goku were at 12,000,000 and 15,000,000 then I'd say King Cold would be at 13,000,000. (Nubescout 20:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC)) : There is also the manor of which form he is in to take into account. Is he more powerful than Frieza's 100% form in his second form (the only he apears in), or his final? Or, does he even have any forms beyond the second? What would he look like in his first form, all small and puny? Have to wonder if he has more forms than Cooler did as well but that are never seen.. 03:43, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Well since he wasn't seen in any other form it could be speculated he hasn't achieved any higher forms. Therefor his power is great enougth to compare to his sons. In terms of the Cold Family's power I'd place them like this: True Metal Cooler>Metal Cooler>5th form Cooler>King Cold>Mecha Frieza>100% Frieza>Cooler>1-70% Frieza>Frieza's 1st 3 forms. :I got confused there as I thought the arrow's (>) would go to the next highest, but you did it the other way around xD 15:47, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : :In the Funimation Dub, there's always a "next episode preview" segment at the end of every episode in which either "the narrator" or Goku will narrate. In one case, after Trunks has defeated Frieza, Goku (as the narrator) states something along the lines of "This mysterious kid (Trunks) has made quick work out of Frieza, but can he really take on King Cold all by himself?" :Of course, the Funimation Dub isn't canon, however, it is worth noting that the Japanese original has even more instances of stating King Cold's superiority over Frieza. When Frieza lands on Earth, he has a flashback detailing how his father recued him. In this scene, King Cold states that he will "squeeze the life" out of the one who defeated his son. Obviously, King Cold himself believes himself to be stronger than Frieza. Also, when Vegeta is criticizing Goku for letting Frieza survive, he states "but nevermind that... who is that with him? The one with a ki so much greater than his?" As we all know, in the anime, Vegeta witnessed the power of 100% Frieza briefly before being wished to Earth and still he feels that King Cold's ki is "much greater". :We all know that King Cold was stronger than the suppressed Mecha-Frieza, but all evidence points toward King Cold being vastly superior to even 100% Frieza. Exactly how much stronger is uncertain however. Obviously, he still needs to be much weaker than Super Saiyan Trunks. In the (Japanese) anime, King Kai states that Trunks is even stronger than Goku was on Namek, so to think that Trunks could easily crush King Cold (even being much stronger than Frieza) isn't really out of the question. After all, Trunks was used to getting beat around by the Androids (and surviving). :As for Cooler, all we really know is that he is stronger than Frieza. Yet he is defeated just as (if not even more) easily than Frieza was. Of course, Goku in the movie is stronger than he was on Namek. I'd put Final Form Cooler as being a fair margin above 100% Frieza (just like King Cold). I'd still give King Cold the slight edge over Cooler however. I mean, there has to be a reason why he's still the top dog in the empire (I doubt they'd respect someone who is weaker than them). And oh yeah, there's that Tenkaichi bio too. :Meta-Cooler > SSJ Trunks = SSJ Movie 5 Goku > King Cold > 100% Mecha-Frieza (Theoretical) = Final Form Cooler > SSJ Namek Goku > 100% Namek Frieza > Base Cooler > Suppressed Mecha-Frieza NIEMO 03:04, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : Everyone in this discussion is entirely wrong so far, so I'm here to clear things up. Daizenshuu 7 says that King Cold leads the Freeza family, but is somewhat inferior to Freeza in power. That would make King Cold the weakest out of the bunch. And we know they are talking in terms of physical power, since if he was inferior in authority then he wouldn't really be the head of their family. Also, the manga has every indication that Freeza is superior to King Cold. Anime King Cold may be hinted to be superior, but that is irrelevant. And besides, even in the anime where it says King Cold's ki is greater than Freeza's at their approach to Earth, Gohan confirms that Freeza's power is heavily suppressed. :Regarding Cooler, a scan was discovered that officially placed his power level at 470,000,000 - so he's near 4x as strong as 100% Freeza's full power. Mecha Freeza was a slight upgrade, but still nowhere close to 4x as strong as his 100% organic self. The order goes like this: :Metal Cooler (post repair) > SSJ Goku (Movie 6) > Metal Cooler (initial) > SSJ Goku (Movie 5) > Final Form Cooler > SSJ Trunks = SSJ Goku (Namek) > Mecha Freeza (theoretical 100%) > 100% Freeza > Base Cooler >=< 70% Final Form Freeza > King Cold :SomeDude3210 20:10, December 4, 2011 (UTC) According to the animators of the Resurrection of F, Frieza has always been in a league all his own so according to that movie. Frieza is stronger. But given the inconsistencies and the fact that King Cold has never been seen his full power form so we can't necessarily know for sure.--Aang13 (talk) 00:02, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :I don't usually use movie or specials as cold hard facts towards proving something is true/or not. But yes, King Cold's power is never "revealed" other than Piccolo saying there was a power "just like Frieza", and he was defeated easily by SSJ Trunks (same as Frieza was at the time). The only "statement" to my knowledge, stating that King Cold is stronger than both Frieza and Cooler, is in his biography in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Obviously in Resurrection F, Frieza is far beyond King Cold's power at that point in time. Ripto (talk) 23:06, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Alternate name Hey, should it not be mentioned in the alternate name section of King Cold, that he is referred to "Father" by Frieza, and even Cooler on a few occasions? They never really called him "King Cold", they just called him dad or father. 20:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : Well, the name "father" applies to many characters, so the name wouldn't really be specific enough for King Cold. 20:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Well no, not necessarily. Characters like Broly have names that were only said once, for example, Broly has an alternate name of broccoli (stated by master roshi). So it is only fair to include Father on King Cold's page like this. Alternate names... Father (Stated by Frieza and Cooler). Would this not be fair to include this? 21:05, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, what I mean is that there are many fathers, and so that means all of them would have to also have that name stated on the "Alternate Names" list. The names are names that apply to only the one character, wich is why Broly has "broccoli" under his. The name "Father" isn't quite unique enough. Get what I'm saying? 21:14, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Yeah, I think so. If King cold has father in his alternate names, then Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Hercule and everyone else would need it too. 21:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yup. 00:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) King Cold can sense power levels? Hello, has any one else noticed that King Cold did not wear a scouter during the entire time he was shown? Maybe he possesses the ability to sense power levels, as his ear if fully capable of wearing one, because it is the same as Frieza in his first form and he was wearing one. Cooler also has the ability to sense power levels, so maybe it would make sense to say King Cold could sense them too. 23:56, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe, but that's all speculation. It's just as likely that he felt he wouldn't need to fight since he was with his newly powered up son. 05:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : :Do you think it is worth mentioning somewhere on his profile? It is very similar with the case with Guldo, saying he does not wear a scouter, and yet they have on his page, he learned to sense power levels. 20:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm.... I'm not sure about Guldo. He seemed surprised that Krillin and Gohan found him without a scouter. 20:19, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :: ::It might be possible, that he can sense, because he did not even attempt to attack future trunks, indicating that he might of sensed his power was greater than his. 22:45, August 29, 2011 (UTC) King Cold also thought that Future Trunks was powerless without his sword... if King Cold could sense power even vaguely, I think he would have known have obviously outclassed he was. 23:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :That may be true, but then how come Cooler is about to sense and lower his power level? Does it explain where he learned it from? Because it would make since to say his father passed it on to him, you know, like father like son? And Cooler is the oldest, so it would be logical to say he taught Cooler, and didn't teach Frieza yet because he was too young. 21:57, September 1, 2011 (UTC) The bit about fathers only teaching their oldest children things is completely speculation, so we can't include it. The facts clearly point to Cooler being the only one able to sense power levels, so the logical conclusion (which is still speculation) would be that he either taught himself or learned it from someone other than his family at some point. 23:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Now that I think about it, I guess there are no hints he can sense power levels. The best hint that he ''might, ''is the fact he was not wearing a scouter. That is all I have. And Cooler? I know he can sense power levels and all, but how do people know he can? Sorry, I did not watch the movie, but did Cooler himself say I can sense power levels? And how do we, the audience, know he can surpress his power level? 21:37, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Lol I haven't seen the movie in years, I just assumed those things were true since you said them like they were : ) 21:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) How come on this wiki it has King Cold and Frieza both dying at age 764? That isn't possible? Wasn't it death by Trunks within like a minute of each other. Since King Cold is Frieza's father and they died on the same day, how is it that they are the same age? :I think you misunderstood it. Their age is not 764. That is the year they died. That's how years work in Dragon Ball. 22:17, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Transformation I think something should be said about the fact that since form four is bae form that it is very likeley that Cold can transform :That's speculation. That isn't allowed on articles. Plus, using the whole "Frieza can transform. King Cold could probably do the same" logic won't cut it. Not a lot of information is provided on that specific subject. 03:24, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Frieza's final form is said to be his true form; it is the form he was born in. All other forms function to suppress his power. King Cold is Frieza's father and of the same race, isn't it therefore logical (i.e. beyond mere speculation) that he has a final form like Frieza? I'm surprised they haven't in any of the games he's appeared in. It is now known that the 4th form is the natural form of Frieza's race and if that is true then it is certain that King Cold can transform too. But its never comfirmed.--Aang13 (talk) 00:07, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :Where is it said that's the natural form of Frieza's race? I believe it, but I don't know where that was said. It's very likely and fitting King Cold can transform too, but he never was shown to. Ripto (talk) 23:08, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Cold's Henchmen? Is there's a need of making a "King Cold's Henchmen" article in this Wiki since I think it will fit up nicely covering what we know of them, just like we have on Turles Crusher Corps or the Ginyu Force. ..DXRD620 (talk) 19:18, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :No, because King Cold's men are very inconsequential and are actually listed in the tertiary character list. Characters like the Ginyu Tokusentai and Turles' men are extremely important in comparison to the ones that appeared next to King Cold, who apparently didn't do much in the 2 episodes they were in. - 20:07, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Mutant "Frieza's father is a mutant with an abnormally high power level. Because of this, King Cold and his sons are the only ones among Frieza's racewho possess the striking level of power and cruelty shown in the series.[2]" Shouldn't this be mentioned on the page for freeza's race? Jabberwockxeno (talk) 18:28, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Frieza's mother As mentioned in King Cold's trivia, there are several mentions of Frieza's mother in video games, and also the mention of "parent's'" in the english anime. Shouldn't we make a page for Frieza's mother? I mean we have pages for Burter's mother and Android 16's template. Neffyarious (talk) 04:28, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :Those pages came from entries in guides, while Frieza's mother was never mentioned in guides. 11:38, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Big question Could someone please explain how King Cold found Freeza in Planet Nameks debris after Goku deafeated him? This has had me confused for awhile and if you cant explain then i guess i might label this as a plot hole…or perhapsi havent been doing enough reaserch:/ (Goldenpencil8 (talk) 01:27, April 6, 2015 (UTC)) He went to Namek in his spaceship and found him there. Simply. 02:51, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Yes but, King Cold was determined to find Freeza and it is clear that he knows that Freeza's out there but he dosent know where. (Goldenpencil8 (talk) 19:17, April 6, 2015 (UTC)) :He could have asked to the guys at Planet Frieza 79 where he was. 19:31, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Ok then fine answer, case closed (Goldenpencil8 (talk) 21:28, April 6, 2015 (UTC)) Height This may be a rather odd question, but what is King Cold's height measured at? He "ranks among the tallest villains in the Dragon Ball universe." isn't exactly clear on how tall he is.--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson mod 07:22, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Trivia mistake In the broly movie, bardock doesn't say King Cold made them. He said that is how they have always made their fortune then King Cold came and forced them into servitude, basically he just took them over to rip the benefits.Heartlesslove93 (talk) 00:16, July 20, 2019 (UTC)